For You
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: The happiness of the holidays, to joy of giving someone something they'll never forget. And the light given into the world for something deeper. ONE SHOT!


For you 

By: SCS

**SCS:** Ah…hi people!

**Silver:** rolls eyes

**SCS: **this story is dedicated to AngelDranger! Marry Christmas!

**SCS:** hey Blaze can you do the disclaimer?

**Blaze:** pops in with Kayra Sure!

**Blaze: **SCS does not won beyblade. She owns Silver. Kayra is owned by **_Blaze-Draconia_**, Amy by**_ AngelDranger_**, and Kyo by **_Ookami15_**(her name changes on )

**SCS:** thank you Blaze-chan bows

**Silver:** can we get on with the story?

**Kayra:** I wanna kick come of the boys asses!

**Kyo: **--u I don't think we are.

**SCS:** don't worry people, I assure you Amy and Kai will be tortured in this story!

**Amy and Kai:** HEY!

**SCS:** AHHHHHHHHH runs of

_So it begins…_

Amy stood in front of the Hiwatari mansion. She signed and turned to leave. " Amy." She turned back around and caught sight of Kai. He stood there, leaning against one of the many pillars that structured his house. Amy Makaio smiled softly, just a tilt of her lips. " Hey."

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think I can deal_

_With the things you say_

_It just won't go away_

Kai stood up and walked over to the purple haired girl. " Where are you going?" Just like that, out it came. Amy swallowed and detangled herself from Kai. " W-we're going to have a snowball fight," She fidgeting under his unwavering stare. Kai nodded, prompting her to continue. Amy swallowed again to moist her suddenly dry throat. " Want to join?"

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Kai glanced behind and up at the wide window. Voltaire stood there with one hand holding the dry blood colored curtain. Amy followed his gaze and shuddered at the dark look Voltaire shot her. Kai just gave a nod and the two made their way down to the hill. Kai raised his eyebrow at Silver, Kayra, and Kyo, as they packed snow tightly to make a high wall.

" What are the teams?" Amy asked as she walked over to the three girls. Silver looked up, " girls verses boys." Kayra smirked, causing a small fang to poke over her bottom lip, " we are go going to kick their asses." Kai walked over to his friends, Tala, Enrique, Rei, Brooklyn, Tyson, and Ian. Mariah walked over with more snow.

" I don't know Kayra," she ran her hand through her pink hair, " we're out numbered." Kyo smiled, " Don't worry, we'll win!" Amy scrunched up her nose. " If we beat them…out numbered?" doubt laced her voice.

Silver snorted and flipped her black and silver ponytail over her shoulder, " Don't worry about it Amy, Kayra and I got that stuff covered." Kayra nodded and the two hooked their arms together. " Besides, who said we couldn't use out bitbeast?" Kayra pointed out. All of the girl's faces lit up with evil smiles.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until that day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

" Is it just me or are the girls up to something?" Tala remarked as they watched the girls huddled together whispering and giggling. Ian rolled up another snowball, " What can they do? They're out numbered." Rei shook his head. " Knowing them, they'll come up with something."

Enrique nodded, " I doubt they'll back down without a fight." A snowball flew and hit Ian right in the head after his statement. All of the boys turned to look at the fuming boy. " HEY WHATS THE DEAL?" The girls collapses into giggles. Silver wore an innocent look on her face, " I'm sorry, bad aim." Tala chuckled and helped Ian up. Brooklyn shook his head in amusement, " watch out for them."

" KYO!" Tyson shouted. Kyo turned to look at him. He pulled out a slingshot loaded with a snowball and fired. Kyo let out a small scream and ducked. It hit a harmless tree. " That's it! THIS IS WAR!"

Out of nowhere a shower of snowballs rained down on the boys. " Hey!" they moved out of the way. Enrique and Brooklyn caught sight of Silver and Kayra laughing and giving each other high fives. Behind them, a tree branch had been bent and released like a catapult. Amy took this chance on confusion and hurled several balls at Kai. Her face fell when the dodged all of them.

_I don't know that I should do now _

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

Kai smirked at Amy's attempts and when he had dodged one of her snowballs, he bent down and scooped one up. He flung it at her. Amy squealed and hid behind on of the huge boulders that littered the hill.

Kyo was right; it was a full out war.

Enrique and Brooklyn were busy with Silver and Kayra. Kyo and Tyson were in their own little war, to see who got hit the most. So far Kyo was winning. Rei had Mariah pinned down, and Kai was still chasing Amy.

" NOW?" The girls shouted to Amy. Amy nodded and the beyblade that were clipped to the girls waist flared to life. And all the snowballs rained down on the guys.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You fell nothing_

_Nothing at all_

" Cheater," Kai remarked fondly as he still had Amy pinned down. She shrugged, " we never said we couldn't use out bitbeasts." Kai stared into her pink orbs and leaned forward. Amy turned red as she mind finally comprehended what he was about to do.

A single sweet kiss.

" GUYS YOU CAN KISS LATER, MAKE OUT FOR ALL I CARE!" screamed Silver. " WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" everyone turned to look at the black and silver haired girl. Indeed there was a problem. More snowball were being made by the bitbeast and thrown at them.

Amy and Kai chuckled, " looks like they think it's fun too."

The End 

**A/N: ok. 1) if you don't like the idea of bit beasts having the power to move things…then bit me! 2) all of the characters have ownerships that are found all over And they are all awesome writers!**

**3) The song if by Simple Plan: Perfect World. I lay no claim on it**

**4) Please R and R!**

**5) HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

_Perfect World_

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think I can deal_

_With the things you say_

_It just won't go away_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until that day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

_I don't know that I should do now _

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world _

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_You fell nothing_

_Nothing at all_

_-Simple Plan_


End file.
